


The blood

by wanderervn



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderervn/pseuds/wanderervn





	The blood

A piece of mask broke up in the slash of the rough blade. Zephys turned around when he sees his partner collapse, his hands were holding his neck tightly while his body were trembling. He glided over, blocking a fatal slash from the enemy for the partner who was collapsing below. The blades swang in his hand to finish off the unlucky opposite quickly.  
Zephys then sat down, his hand gently removed the mask from the right eye of his partner. Nakroth was trying to cover his mouth, his whole body was trembling to try to stop vomiting. Blood. Dyeing red battle looks like a ragged carpet. Nakroth cannot stand seeing blood. The safety barrier that the mask brought was broken.  
"I'm here ..."   
Zephys embraced the other man in his lap, his hands were streaming into the silky gray hair. Nakroth closed his eyes, buried his head in Zephys’s chest. His soft voice was so different when it was echoed through the mask.   
"C..come..home .."   
Seeing the pale lips flutter, Zephys lightly kissed his eyes. The touch of the lips absorbed the wet eyelashes closing with fear.  
"I will take you home."   
Hugging his trembling body, Zephys climbed to the top of the jet-black stallion, speeding back to the castle. The spring wind chases the evil spirit and flow on horseback. Zephys sensed that his body was gradually softening as the two approached the garden in the castle manor. The hand covered his mouth to block the indolent vomiting that circled his hips. Zephys felt relieved when he realized his regulating breathing hit his neck. The scent of silver hair fluttering in the breeze. The green shade of trees covered the shadow of the man who was holding the horse, leisurely pacing the steps to the castle gate. Zephys climbed down the horse, his hand reaching to lift him down. Nakroth shook his head slightly, his lips slightly curled.  
"I can do it myself ..."  
Zephys smiled back to give him space to climb down. Nakroth raised his hands to sit up, swinging his legs and jumping down.  
"Oh!" The mind swirled due to the sudden movement, Nakroth found himself staggering about to measure the floor. After that, he saw that his face was facing the firm chest of familiarity, his waist was carefully held by a solid arm. The mischievous sunbeams through the leaf arch streaked bright lines on the cheekbones that were competing in red with bright eyes. Smashing his chest lightly, Nakroth looked up and met the purple eyes that were lovingly looking back at him. Turn away, he muttered. "I...well, thank you..."  
The corners of Zephys's lips curved slightly into a meek smile. A servant came out to greet the lord, he suddenly stopped when he saw the scene before him. Zephys glared at him awkwardly.  
"W..welcome home, my Lord ... I'll bring the horse ..."   
After saying that, he hurriedly pulled the horse away. Nakroth realized he was freeze in Zephys's arms. Then the sky fluttered when he found himself being lifted up.  
"Come on!" Nakroth struggled. "Put me right down, damn you!"  
Regardless of the other arm hitting his chest with all his might, Zephys still carelessly walked across the wide hallway, feeling relaxed in the early morning air. It is miles away from the battle, as if a small oasis is separate from the outside world. Zephys rebuilt the castle in accordance with his old home, which is now devastated by the dispute in the ancient mage purification. Stepping on the smooth black carpet covering the hallway, past memories sometimes haunt Zephys. About the day that Veera came to look for him, about the invitation to join the Desert Force and the dark path when he began to dip with Maloch's army. But all that didn't make Zephys regret. Because those facts led him here, found the fate of his life. That fate is resting his tired head on his chest, the gray lashes are half-closed on ruby eyes. Zephys gently put him on the bed.  
"Dirty!" Nakroth cried when he saw Zephys charging his whole body onto the bed. Understanding the idea, Zephys sat down, quietly removing his armor shoes. Nakroth pursed his lips while glancing at the black hair that was curled under his feet.  
"Hey, let me ..."   
He also sat down to help Zephys remove his armor. Heavy, dusty armors were lying on the floor. Nakroth was sitting for the other to check his right eye, which was gradually turning purple due to the collision earlier.  
"Let me go to get the medicine..."  
Zephys saw his hand grasped.  
"No... Kissing will make it over ..."  
Zephys looked at his cheeks that were blushing beneath his silver hair. He bent down to put his lips on the lashes. It was as if the scent of the hair was too suggestive or because the skin was so smooth, Zephys moved the kisses down to his lips. The other, who was quick to reply the kiss, softly softened his lips due to the wet touch from the enemy. Nakroth reached into his black hair and pulled his head close to his. The distance of the kiss is reduced even more passionately. Soft silver hair floated on the pillow as Nakroth leaned forward, his throat vibrating with lush tones when Zephys moved his lips to his bare shoulders. The bite of the Reaper on the white skin made a blush. Zephys held his breath watching the beautiful body beneath his body. His eyes met two buds of spring rose, inviting, not thinking, more, he was also quick to leave a mark of ownership on them.  
"Ah... d...don't bite.."  
The frantic light in purple eyes flashed when those thin pleas were called. Nakroth's hands were trembling trying to push Zephys's head out of his blushing chest. Zephys got up, grabbed the other's wrists and pulled them up to his head. Nakroth found himself completely occupied beneath the muscular body. Ruby eyes glided at the solid sweating chest. Pursing his lips, Nakroth slowly slid his eyes to Zep's face. Smiling slightly at the corner of the perfect mouth beneath the nasal nose, Zephys were staring at him, filled with passion. Immersed in the passionate kiss, the back waves curled up to the soft waist, the one below him begging for Death. Touching at his below body also makes Zephys realize the desire of the other. The kiss left out, followed by the silver wet line. Zephys whispered in his ears.  
"You want...?"  
"Y…Yes.."  
The gentle connection from Zephys to the wet taboo made Nakroth shiver from his numbness. A strange feeling invaded his mind when his body was soft and hot. Nakroth has never submitted to anyone. So the stubbornness always fights fiercely when he meet Zephys. Lose and win. Run and desire. Zephys's short breathing made his mind melt. And the climax came. Together, until the end. That was the only thought left in Nakroth's mind when the body had completely merged into Zephys. Nakroth's arm rose to search for a familiar square-shaped chin.  
"Lips ..." Nakroth mumbled and looked at him.  
"I’m here, my little cat craving to kiss."  
And the black wolf has never disappointed the little gray cat.


End file.
